


"I'll see you at home."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [74]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus teases Gajeel at Lucy's award ceremony.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	"I'll see you at home."

**Author's Note:**

> the drabble which accompanies my edit, both a gift for butcherza on tumblr for the ft valentines exchange :)

Laxus wasn’t as close to Lucy as he was to other members of the guild, but he was fond enough of her, and he loved an excuse to party. He wasn’t sure if the entire guild had actually been invited to Lucy’s award ceremony, but she hadn’t complained about them all being there. Yet. 

He looked around at the chaos, at how Gray was naked and trying to fight Natsu and Cana was passed out on Juvia’s lap. Erza and Mirajane had already sneaked away to do things that Laxus would rather not imagine, and Evergreen was steadily flirting with every eligible person in the room. With a fond sigh, Laxus continued to scan the room until his eyes fell on a familiar, strong back. Usually when Gajeel busted out his ‘best’ suit (Laxus actually thought that it was very ugly, and had told the other man such on several occasions) he tied up his hair, but tonight it was loose and wild, falling down his spine and almost reaching the lovely curve of his ass. Laxus preferred Gajeel’s hair like that, because seeing Gajeel try and conform to societies standards of formality was just strange. Especially since Gajeel refused to remove his pericings anyway. 

“Gajeel, over here.” Laxus approached slowly; cautiously. They were in public, and he was inclined to forget that when he was with Gajeel. He damn near forgot his own name when the other man turned around with cheeks already tinted pink and smiled at him. 

“What’s up?” Gajeel took a sip of his drink, walking to meet Laxus halfway in the space between them. 

Laxus slid one hand around Gajeel’s waist, let the other slide sensually along the lapel of his blazer, above where his heart would be. 

“Love the suit.” Laxus smirked, moving away from Gajeel as quickly as he had approached. 

The shorter man was positively glowing from embarrassment, the gentle touches being enough to make him shudder. 

“We said not in front of the guild.” Gajeel growled, words low in his throat, and the intensity of his expression had Laxus raising his brows. It wasn’t bad, far from it; Gajeel looked as desperate to be alone with Laxus as the blond was desperate to tease his boyfriend. He trapped a curl of Gajeel’s hair between his thumb and forefinger, leaning in to whisper once again. 

“I’ll see you at home then.” 

Before Gajeel could react, Laxus had breezed past him. Lucy wasn’t too far away from where they were stood, and he hadn’t properly congratulated her yet. Besides, Gajeel had a stronger effect on Laxus than he ever would admit, and he didn’t want to do something at Lucy’s party that they would both regret later. 

“See ya later, bastard.” Gajeel grunted, and Laxus laughed under his breath. 

Their relationship was as unexpected as it was endearing, and even if Laxus had been unsure if their relationship was sustainable in the beginning, he wouldn’t have Gajeel any other way. 


End file.
